Not Applicable
Not Applicable
The present invention relates to a carousel bagger with chutes having tiltable bottom walls.
By way of background, there are in existence numerous types of carousel baggers. However, various types of carousel baggers were either relatively complicated and expensive or they required complex mechanisms associated with their troughs for the purpose of conveying the product to associated bags.
It is one object of the present invention to provide an improved carousel bagger which is relatively simple in construction.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved carousel bagger having a simple and efficient trough construction.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a carousel bagger having a trough construction which tends to align the product being bagged so that it flows smoothly into an associated bag.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an improved carousel bagger having changeable trough configurations to suit different types of products being bagged.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide an improved carousel bagger having improved combined chute and bag-clamping members for supporting a bag which receives product. Other objects and attendant advantages of the present invention will be readily perceived hereafter.
The present invention relates to a carousel bagger comprising a frame, a rotatable table mounted on said frame, a plurality of troughs, side walls on said troughs fixedly mounted on said table, inner and outer ends on said troughs, a bottom wall in each of said troughs, a pivotal mounting securing each of said bottom walls relative to said side walls proximate said outer ends of each of said troughs, a cam track, and a linkage between said cam track and each of said bottom walls for pivoting said bottom walls about said pivotal mounting.
The present invention also relates to a carousel bagger comprising a frame, a rotatable table mounted on said frame, a plurality of troughs mounted on said table, inner and outer ends on said troughs, side walls on said troughs, a bottom wall in each of said troughs, a pivotal mounting securing each of said bottom walls proximate said outer ends of each of said troughs, a cam track, and a linkage between said cam track and each of said bottom walls for pivoting said bottom walls about said pivotal mounting, said bottom wall comprising two elongated sections which are at an angle to each other longitudinally of said bottom wall.
The present invention also relates to a bottom wall for a trough having a length and a width, first and second sections on said bottom wall extending lengthwise thereof, and an angle between said first section and said second section.
The present invention also relates to an improvement in a bagger having a trough, spaced outer bag-clamping members, and a linkage mounting movable first and second combined chute and bag-clamping members within said spaced outer bag-clamping members, the improvement comprising first and second lower substantially vertical side portions on said first and second combined chute and bag-clamping members, and an outwardly inclined upper portion on at least one of said first and second lower substantially vertical side portions.
The present invention also relates to a carousel bagger comprising a frame, a rotatable table mounted on said frame, a plurality of troughs, side walls on said troughs fixedly mounted on said table, a bottom wall in each of said troughs, and a pivotal mounting securing each of said bottom walls relative to said side walls.
The present invention also relates to a carousel bagger comprising a frame, a rotatable table mounted on said frame, a plurality of troughs mounted on said table, a bottom wall on each of said troughs, a pivotal mounting securing each of said bottom walls relative to said side walls, a cam track having an entry portion, a linkage between said cam track and each of said bottom walls for pivoting said bottom walls about said pivotal mounting, and a wheel proximate said entry portion.
The present invention also relates to a carousel bagger comprising a frame, a rotatable table mounted on said frame, a plurality of troughs, side walls on said troughs fixedly mounted on said table, a bottom wall in each of said troughs, a pivotal mounting securing each of said bottom walls relative to said side walls, spaced outer bag-clamping members, movable first and second inner combined chute and bag-clamping members located within said first and second outer bag-clamping members, and first and second opposed chute sides on said first and second inner combined chute and bag-clamping members.
The present invention also relates to a carousel bagger comprising a frame, a rotatable table mounted on said frame, a plurality of troughs, side walls on said troughs, bottom walls on said troughs, a pivotal mounting securing each bottom wall relative to said side walls, a cam track, a linkage between said cam track and said bottom wall for pivoting said bottom wall about said pivotal mounting, and a bump-providing member secured to said cam track.
The various aspects of the present invention will be more fully understood when the following portions of the specification are read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings wherein: